Who Will Save Your Soul?
by Mango517
Summary: Because when Ivy asks herself, who will save her soul? The answer always come easy.


**Title**: Who Will Save Your Soul?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters. I promise I'll return them when I'm done playing. Dry-cleaned if necessary.

Summary: Ivy reflects on why she stays and why in the end it's all worth it. Ficlet.

**A/N**:Well I couldn't resist when I heard Jewel's who will save your soul. It's just got Ivy/ Rachel angst all over it. It was a little while ago since I read the books but now I'm all exited for Pale Demon (I can't wait for first of February- New preview chapter then. YAY)

**Ivy**

Some days Ivy doesn't understand why she stays. Rachel is stubborn, frustrating and has general bad taste in men. She always trusts the wrong people and always manages to get herself into trouble.

_People living their lives for you on TV_  
_They say they're better than you and you agree_

Yet Ivy stays because she knows there is no other red-headed witches exactly like Rachel in the world. Even if she could leave, she wouldn't.

_He says "Hold my calls from behind those cold brick walls"_

_Says "Come here boys, there ain't nothing for free_"

No, Rachel is too deep under her skin. Ivy might hate the witch for it some days, but if she could go back and change it, she knows in her bones she wouldn't.

_Another doctor's bill, a lawyer's bill_  
_Another cute cheap thrill_  
_You know you love him if you put in your will_

Sometimes though, it gets real frustrating and the decision whether to stay or go is one Ivy seriously has to ponder. It's not only those horrible times Ivy herself has nearly drained the life out of the red-head. It's stupid things that make Ivy want to leave.

_Who will save your soul when it comes to the flower?_  
_Who will save your soul after all the lies that you told, boy?_  
_Who will save your soul if you won't save your own?_

When Rachel goes after werewolves and don't tell her. Or just go to the mall after a failed run and doesn't to call in. Those are the times when Ivy realizes just how completely screwed she is. She might act like she doesn't care but every time Rachel puts her life in danger it's like Ivy's own life is in danger too.

_We try to hustle them, try to bustle them, try to cuss them_

_The cops want someone to bust down on Orleans Avenue_

_Another day, another dollar, another war,_

Ivy don't quite know what she would do to if someone actually managed to inflict any a serious injury on her partner. She knows it wouldn't be pretty though. If someone hurt Rachel there would be hell to pay. And Rachel wouldn't be there to stop her from delivering the hell -personally.

_Another tower went up, where the homeless had their homes_

_So we pray to as many different Gods as there are flowers_  
_But we call religion our friend_

Still Rachel manages to keep herself alive most days and even though it is a small comfort, it is still a comfort. So far they have all come back in one piece from all the stupid things Rachel have gotten them into.

_We're so worried about saving our souls_  
_Afraid that God will take His toll_  
_That we forget to begin_

Maybe the church keeps them together. The church is their home, the safe place they come back to. It is the only place Ivy has ever called home. Sure her mother's house was a what she thought was a home but after living in the church Ivy knows that wasn't really a home. Her mother doesn't even have a soul, what would she know about creating a home?

_Who will save your soul when it comes to the flower?_  
_Who will save your soul after all the lies that you told, boy?_  
_Who will save your soul if you won't save your own?_

One day Ivy fears that she will be that way, too. Afraid she won't remember why she loves the kitchen (even when she's furious with Rachel's inability to keep order). Be annoyed with the way the air feels with pixies flying. Or how Rachel stirring spells makes her nerves go haywire. She won't even remember she loves Rachel. Losing all of that is something she fears more than death. Funny that they will come hand in hand.

_Some are walking, some are talking, some are stalking their kill_  
_You got social security, but that doesn't pay your bills_

But since she met Rachel she doesn't fear it as much anymore. While at the same time she's more scared than ever. It's easier to think about existing only for blood, pain and power games when you don't desperately want to live. To love. To eat cookies. To feel the sun on your skin. Ivy don't want to be a soulless shell.

_There are addictions to feed and there are mouths to pay_  
_So you bargain with the Devil, say you're OK for today,_

Yet Ivy have never really had any illusions that she in the end would be anything other than a monster. Piscary took care of that a long time ago. Now though, things are different. Rachel isn't just an ordinary witch she's special. But Ivy always knew that. And it has nothing to do with her supposed "demon" blood. At least according to Ivy.

_You say that you love them, take their money and run_  
_Say it's been swell, sweetheart, but it was just one of those things_

There has always been a lot of people in Ivy's life. People wanting her power, name, body and many the bliss vampire bits could bring. Not many have wanted friendship. Ivy is greedy though, she will always more, but she knows that's not going to happen any time soon. It might hurt but it's something she can live with.

_Those flings, those strings you've got to cut,_  
_So get out on the streets, girls, and bust you butts._

No matter how much the red-head might frustrate Ivy on occasion there is one important thing that makes everything Rachel can dish out and ten times that, worth it. One simple fact that makes it all worth it. Every last thing is worth it.

_Who will save your soul?_  
_Who will save your soul?_

Because when Ivy asks herself, _who will save my soul_? the answer always come easy.

She will.

Ivy knows it's true, despite what Rachel believes. One way or another; the witch will save her soul.

**-End-**

**

* * *

**_So what do you think? Good? Bad? You tell me! Might be a part two from Rachel's point of view if I feel like it later! _


End file.
